


Come Back to Me

by Timeforelfnonsense



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeforelfnonsense/pseuds/Timeforelfnonsense
Summary: Solas dreams about the life he could have had if he had stayed7/31/18





	Come Back to Me

He could see it so clearly, that little cottage on the edge of a meadow. Much like the one he had grown up in so long ago. Wild flowers bloomed in the tall grass, a cool breeze carried the smell of lavender on the wind. Ivy crawled up the face of the home, twisting between the cracked stones.

Ashalle was a few yards off from where he sat in front of the home they had come to share. Her moonlight hair in a braid, lose with fly aways. She sat on her knees, weaving a crown of pink and white daisies. Beside her was their daughter, her cheeks dotted with freckles that she was sure to get more of. She had take after him in many ways, she had his nose and the chocolate brown hair of his youth. She was already precocious and proud, even for a child. She had her mother eyes though, a soft green that reminded him of the fade. Her eyes held the same kindness and wonder that had drawn him to Ashalle. He smiled and felt his heart swell. Ashalle placed the flowers in the little girls hair.

“Telana, da’len, would you like me to sing you a song?”

“Oh yes!” Telana cooed back, laying down in the grass beside her mother. Her little head resting on Ashalle’s knee.

Ashalle must have noticed him watching , a grin creeping onto her full lips. She beckoned him over.

“My heart come join us,” She called.

“I would be a fool to refuse.”

He sat in the grass with is family, his head on his lover’s shoulder, his hand gently playing with his childs wispy curls as she started to nod off. Ashalle sighed and places a kiss on his forehead. Telana let out a soft little breaths as the sleep took her.

“I really wish this is what you had chosen Solas.”

“What do you mean my heart?” He moved to look her in the eyes, Telan stirred in her sleep.

“I mean this life, a life with me. You could have been happy Solas.” Tears started streaming down Ashalle’s cheeks and the vision of the little cottage and Telana faded away. He was dreaming, of course he had been. Now, they sat alone together in the courtyard in Haven, he wasn’t surprised the dream had brought him here.

“Perhaps I don’t deserve to be happy.”

“Perhaps I did.” Ashalle whispered looking down at her lap where Telana had once peacefully dozed.

“I-I am truly sorry Vhenan. You deserve more than I could give you. I wish things could have been different. I wish I was someone different” Solas felt tears welling up in his own eyes as he pulled Ashalle into himself.

“Come back to me” She whispered, as she slipped away into the fade, leaving him all alone.

When he woke he could still smell the lavender on the breeze. Her words haunted him; come back to me.


End file.
